onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece: Grand Adventure
One Piece: Grand Adventure for the Sony PlayStation 2 and the Nintendo GameCube, is an American made sequel to the original game, One Piece: Grand Battle Rush! Based on the popular anime and manga series One Piece, Grand Adventure contains more characters, levels, and features. Some of the new features were originally cut out of the U.S. localization of Grand Battle, due to the fact that the televised airings had not revealed certain characters. This is the 5th installment in the Grand Battle series and is only available outside of Japan. Game Modes Adventure Mode One of the new features in Grand Adventure is Adventure mode, which allows you to sail the Grand Line and visit various islands from the One Piece anime. On these islands, the character will engage in combat against other One Piece characters, who if defeated may join your character's crew, or play in various mini-games. In these fights, characters gain experience points and can level up, where the player can level up certain stats of the character (HP, attack, defense, etc.). Captains in Adventure Mode There are 5 known Captains and their difficulties: *Monkey D. Luffy - Easy *Buggy - Normal *Crocodile - Hard *Chaser - Hardest *Usopp - Pirate Panic (You can make your own custom team of pirates in Pirate Panic mode. You can use any character you unlocked in the game.) Grand Battle Mode In Grand Battle mode, players are allowed to fight to their heart's content using any characters they have unlocked, without any of the restrictions that come with Adventure Mode. In Grand Battle mode, an "All-Support" system allows any character to take any Support Character into battle (with a few exceptions), and saved data from Adventure Mode may be accessed to give the chosen character aspects such as stronger attacks, a longer health bar, etc. Opening up the Grand Battle menu allows for the following sub-modes: Versus The most basic battling mode. Any and all unlocked characters may be used. Any unlocked stage may be utilized. Features such as the time limit and the difficulty of the computer-controlled opponent (if the fight in question is One-Player) may be adjusted. Arena The player's chosen character fights their way through a gauntlet of five opponents in succession. After each battle is won, the player selects who his next opponent will be from two different choices. Fighting certain characters will result in acquisition of cards that will be added to the Card Collection (see below). Tournament A simple, bracketed tournament where the player fights successive opponents and strives to be the champion. Records Allows the player to access records of all previous, saved battles, listing facts such as how long each battle took and what method was used to win. Also contains unlocked tips on how to power up a character's Secret Attacks. Training Transports the player's selected character and opponent to Eden Rock, where the player may test their character's attacks on the "dummy" opponent. Each landed blow will be recorded on-screen, showing the number of landed hits as well as the total damage. Special Games Opens up a variety of mini-games, unlocked throughout the course of Adventure Mode. The following is a list of unlockable mini-games. *Custom Battle A battle with special rules decided by the player created by the player. *Rumble Battle A battle against a big number of support characters. *Box Crusher Crush a huge amount of boxes (300) before time up. *Snake Battle Defeat the giant snake, Nola, on Skypiea. The priests will try to protect it. *Boat Battle Stop pirates from attacking your team's boat. *Snow Shovel Remove all the snow before time up. *Battle Bowl Use Gaimon as a ball and threw him in the ring to score. *Spotbilled Duck Race A race on Karoo for the end line. (If playing with Trace, he will use his boat) Treasure Allows the player to access various features unlocked throughout Adventure Mode, including character profiles, voice files, backgroudn music soundtracks, illustration galleries, etc. Card Collection Allows the player to view cards from the official One Piece TCG, unlocked via fighting in Arena Mode. Cards can be zoomed in, zoomed out, and turned all-around. Arenas Characters In One Piece: Grand Adventure, there is a total of 24 playable characters. This game contains characters previously used in Grand Battle! 3; Tashigi, Portgas D. Trace, and Ohm. Eneru was meant to have been in the previous game Grand Battle! Rush! but was removed due to the fact neither the American translated manga nor anime was up to this part of the storyline. He is the only one of the 4 missing characters Aokiji, Foxy, Afro Luffy that was re-added for this game. Including the missing 3 characters from Grand Battle! Rush! that leaves a total of 5 characters missing from the latter half of the Grand Battle series, that were made playable characters, Hina, Wiper being the other 2 missing characters. In addition to the playable characters, there is a total of 51 support characters. Support characters are characters the player can choose in addition to their playable character. While the support characters are not controllable, they are able to help the player when called out. There are six types of support characters: Dash, Jump, Ride, Recovery, Gun, and Area. Each type of support character has its own advantages and disadvantages in battle. Each character is assigned support characters. Every character has at least one, but none of them have more than three. In some game modes, the support characters the player can choose from are limited to the ones assigned to that specific character. In most modes, all unlocked support characters are available. There are some expections where a support character can never be used by any character other than the one it was assigned to. In some cases, a support character does not even have a character that it is assigned to. Below is a list of the playable and support characters. Please note that the characters are refered to by the spelling in the game, not the manga or anime. Cast Differences Most of the editing conflicts are gone, (e.g. the "Marine" gates now say "Navy") the arenas have gone through various changes, and character movements have changed. Every stage has an alternate version with a different stage quirk (the thing in the level you can use to your advantage). A list of the changes: Editing conflicts * Marine vs. Navy: Everything that said Marines now say Navy. However, in adventure mode, some characters refer to Marines instead of the Navy a few times. * Clima Tact: The Clima Tact's name is changed to Weather Forcer in one scene in Luffy's mode. However, it is called the Clima Tact everywhere else (including her profile). * Greatest Impact: Mihawk's blade's hilt has been edited into a less cross-like shape like the 4kids dubbed anime. Also, Mihawk's small dagger has the sides of its hilt chopped off. However, in the art for character selection, Mihawk's blade and dagger are still unedited. Features * Pandaman is removed. * Swing feature; you can swing containers and giant items (4-ton bat or Burn Blade) at enemies instead of just throwing them. * All-support system; any fighter can use almost any support. Attacks that only the user can do and inanimate objects can only be used by the user. * Luffy has his Gum-Gum Cannon from the Water 7 Arc as his default. Gum-Gum Storm can be used after beating Crocodile in Luffy's mode. When highlighting Luffy in any mode, just hold down L1 (PS2)or L(Gamecube). * Arena Mode to fight and rise up ranks. * Updated graphics and attack effects. * There is now a King of the Pirates outfit for Monkey D. Luffy as well as Skypiea outfits for everyone else (e.g. Robin also gets a kimono; Chopper gets Christmas outfit instead) * The character menu now positions most characters with their suitable opponents (Example: Luffy is placed across from Crocodile). However, some do not work, such as Nico Robin and Bon Clay, or Vivi and Tashigi. * The fruit are now coins with different colors/sizes instead. * When the secret attack is used instead of the last game's health dependence, this game involves a Rock, Paper, Scissors type game with Wisdom, Technique, and Strength. Health is still a factor of attack strength, though. * Straw Hats now have three super attacks. Example: Luffy: Gum-Gum Hammer, Zoro: Great Tiger Trap, Nami: Thundergale, Usopp: Impact Dial, Sanji: Rotisserie, Chopper: Immunizer, Robin: Four Flouret Pillar. *Crocodile will show battle damage: if attacked until his life is low, his hair will fall in his face. Also, his taunt is to reveal his dagger (although only if it's his venom hook; which will break off if enough damage is blocked with it), which adds a poisoning effect to his hook attacks. Crocodile is the only character with a taunt that causes a change in attacks. Trivia * This is the very first One Piece game to ever include Kuina and/or Red Leg Zeff as playable characters, and Kuina is the youngest One Piece character to have ever been included in a One Piece game. She is also the first deceased playable character in a One Piece game the second being Calgara in One Piece: Unlimited Adventure and One Piece: Unlimited Cruise. Ace can arguably be considered the first, however he was not dead at the time he was included. In One Piece: Gigant Battle, its sequel, and One Piece: Pirate Warriors, Ace appears despite having died before the game's release. *The game seems to have more content that was cut from the 4kids dub anime (Ex. In the game in Luffy's adventure, Zolo/Zoro - told Tashigi to stop copying his dead friend (Kuina); this was not said in the 4kids dub anime, this was the original Japanese version of the line. In the 4kids dub they said she was injured so badly, she could never fight again. Also, the part where Zolo/Zoro said this was cut from the dub version). Also, in Luffy's Adventure Mode, Kureha states that she's 99 years old (the 4kids dub says she's 99 and a half), yet she is still said to be 140 in her mini-bio in Chopper's character data. Also, in Bon Clay's character bio, it mentions that he uses the Okama Fist (in the 4kids dub, it's called Crazy Karate). *A majority of the theme background/music came from all the fighting Japanese version of the One Piece game (From One Piece 1 to Grand Battle Rush). *Zeff and Tashigi are both playable characters and support characters, and both of them have a fighting style which is similar to another character's own style (Sanji and Kuina respectively). *Unlike the 4kids English translation of Grand Battle! Rush!, this game had only been translated into one other language - Spanish. *In Luffy's adventure mode Nami joins Luffy's crew before Zolo/Zoro, but in the series itself Nami joins after Zolo/Zoro. Vivi also stays on Luffy's team even after leaving Alabasta. *Coincidentally, in Luffy's adventure mode Luffy says that he wants about nine people in his crew, the exact same number of members he has now, including himself. References Site Navigation Grand Adventure